


Просто Момент

by Daisy_Sermech



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, UST, actually i didn't want to tag the warning because its isn't so scarry or i dunno, in ficbook i tagged ust so i tag the same here, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Sermech/pseuds/Daisy_Sermech
Summary: Шепард не позволяет Тейну оттолкнуть его.





	Просто Момент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just A Moment Of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/557559) by [yarnandtea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea). 



> За "коммандера" можете бить, но мне так более привычнее х)
> 
> Да летят в переводчика тапки-диваны!  
> \---  
> Очень понравился этот фанфик, поэтому все-таки решила перевести. Я пыталась получить ответ на просьбу перевода (комментарий от Kelly_Marigold, я ждала регистрации), но автор долго не появляется онлайн. Если автор будет против перевода - я сразу же удалю.  
> \---  
> I really liked this fanfic, so I decided to translate it. I tried to get an answer from author (comment written by Kelly_Marigold, I was waiting for an invitation), but he/she seems like not being online for a while. If author would tell me to delete the translation - I will.

Коммандер вышел из лифта в направился в больницу Гуэрта. Как всегда, больница была эдаким сортировщиком хаоса. Шепард наслаждался этой суматохой. Пока в галактике творилось сумасшествие, пребывание в месте, где каждый знал, что и где он должен делать, было облегчением.

Вздохнув, мужчина открыл глаза и осмотрел комнату ожидания. Шепард был здесь, чтобы проведать Кайдена. Так он сказал Джокеру. Он, конечно же, проведает. Но коммандер не слышал ничего нового в последнее время, и, похоже, ни одна из новостей не была хорошей. У него было пару минут. Шепард продолжил осматривать присутствующих и, найдя у большого окна того, кого он так искал, подошел к нему.

— Тейн, — коммандер поздоровался с ним на выдохе. Облегчение обволакивало его при виде дрелла, сидящего на стуле напротив окна и смотрящего на виды Президиума.

— Шепард, — Тейн ответил коммандеру хриплым голосом. — Рад видеть, что ты в порядке, друг.

— Возможно, ты преувеличиваешь, — Шепард сел на стул возле Тейна, — Но как-то ещё существую.

— Действительно, — ответил дрелл. — Как и твой друг. Доктора думают, что он скоро проснется. Я буду за ним присматривать.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, правда, — Шепард мог прожить сотни лет и не верить, настолько Тейн был бескорыстным. — А ты как? Как ты держишься?

— Так, насколько это может быть для умирающего. — прозвучал ответ от ассасина. Шепард поморщился.

— Почему ты так говоришь?

Коммандер не мог не спросить, также как и не мог не потянуться рукой. Его рука накрыла руку дрелла. Заметив это движение краем глаза, Тейн опустил глаза. Он тихо выдохнул, взяв руку Шепарда в свою.

— Ты знаешь почему, — тихо ответил дрелл. — Я тебе уже говорил, что твое намерение глупо. Я не хочу видеть, как моя смерть ранит тебя сильнее.

— Отталкивая меня, ты не изменишь, что я чувствую к тебе, Тейн, — тихо ответил Шепард. — Неужели мы не можем хотя бы попытаться насладиться временем, которое нам осталось? Неужели этого недостаточно?

— Возможно, — Тейн ответил, сплетая их пальцы вместе. Он провел большим пальцем по руке Шепарда и посмотрел на озера. — Возможно, этого достаточно.

Шепард остался подольше в больнице, держа руку Тейна и смотря, как пролетают шаттлы. Он знал, что больше нет, чего сказать. Коммандер мог сто раз просить его вернуться на «Нормандию», но дрелл б сто раз отказался. Но теперь хотя бы у них есть это время вместе.

Шепард примет его, пока у него будет выбор.


End file.
